RVD
Robert "Rob" Alexander Szatkowski (born December 18, 1970, is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his time in Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) and World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Since leaving the company, the main venture that Van Dam produces is RVDTV, reality based programming looking at his life.3 In the original ECW he was a two time ECW World Tag Team Champion with Sabu and a one time and the longest reigning ECW World Television Champion. During his time in WWE, he was a six time Intercontinental Champion, a four time and the final Hardcore Champion, a one time and the final European Champion, a two time World Tag Team Champion with Kane and Booker T respectively, a one time WWE Tag Team Champion with Rey Mysterio, a one time WWE Champion and a one time ECW Champion. He is also the 2006 Mr. Money in the Bank. He currently is working for Excel Wrestling Action! under the ring name,Rob Van Dam. **'Finishing moves': **'450° splash' – AJPW **''Damninator/'Five–Star Frog Splash' (High–angle frog splash, sometimes while turning in mid–air) **Hollywood Star Press'' (ECW) / Split–legged moonsault (WWE) **''Van Daminator'' (Spinning wheel kick to a steel chair held in front of the opponent's face) **''Van Terminator'' (Corner–to–corner missile dropkick, usually with a chair positioned on the opponent's face) *'Signature moves' **''Air Van Dam'' (Diving somersault senton) **Bridging northern lights suplex **High–angle diving splash **Moonsault, sometimes while springboarding or sometimes perceded by a cartwheel **Monkey flip to a standing or cornered opponent **Multiple kick variations ***''Chair Surf'' (Running drop, driving a steel chair into the face of a seated opponent in the corner of the ring) ***Diving super ***Legsweep ***Roundhouse ***Spinning crescent ***''Windmill Kick'' (Van Dam catches the opponent's kicking leg and performs a step–over wheel) **Multiple leg drop variations ***Corkscrew ***Diving ***Slingshot **Pescado **Rolling Thunder, sometimes into a monkey flip, somersault senton, or vertical splash **Running crossbody, sometimes done while facing away from opponent **''Steamroller Slam'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam) **Springboard into a either a clothesline, a leg lariat, or a moonsault **Two turnbuckle thrusts followed by a back handspring and finished either with a monkey flip or a final running turnbuckle thrust Championships Excel Wrestling Action!: **Hardcore Championship-(1x)-'first' All Star Wrestling **ASW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Sabu **ECW World Television Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Federation' **IWF Television Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Council' **NWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bobby Bradley *'Peach State Wrestling' **PSW Cordele City Heavyweight Championship(1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Comeback of the Year (2001) **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2001, 2002) **PWI ranked him #1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2002 *'Pro Wrestling Report' **Match of the Year (2006) vs. John Cena at ECW One Night Stand II *'South Atlantic Pro Wrestling' **SAPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chaz Rocco *'World Wrestling Federation | World Wrestling Entertainment' **ECW Championship (1 time) **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Kane (1) and Booker T (1) **WWE Championship (1 time) **WWE European Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rey Mysterio **WWF/E Hardcore Championship (4 times) **WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (6 times) **Mr. Money in the Bank (2006) **Fifteenth Triple Crown Champion **Sixth Grand Slam Champion